Season 0
Season 0 is an original season of the episodes. This was an unofficial episode in the series because the versions in season 0 are 2-d and 2 or 3 episodes that people don't speak. There are 5 episodes in the series. However, there is another Season 0 banned episodes in Katie Sandow's Adventures: Adult Party Cartoony's. There is not much characters but Main and Major characters and some debut characters that appears. Katie is a young adult and there are 6 bad episodes in Season 0's. Episodes Unofficial Adult Party Cartoony's |} Characters Trivia Unofficial *Victor Quartermaine doesn't seem that much evil but enough evil. He also appears mostly in 3 major episodes like Katie Sandow. *In the final episode (Katie meets Emily, Wallace and Gromit), that was basically the real time Kaie met them than the first official episode (Pilot). *Wallace seems more intelligent than Emily but not smart then Gromit in Wallace vs. Gromit. *Emily was a human in the form in 2 episodes Victor and Emily and Wallace vs. Gromit, however until in the final episode, she was blue and corpse, it's possibly Victor or Lord Barkis Bittern might of killed her. *When Jorgen Von Strangle tells the magic teacher has left he means that Remus Lupin put him on vacation to Los Angeles in Katie meets Emily, Wallace and Gromit. *Characters don't speak in episode 1 and 2. Adult Party Carttony's * This is the most disturbing, censored and yet racist banned season 0 in the wikipedia. But it turns out to be cool and funny but not right, the popular episode was Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Emily's Pregnant because it was the finale of Season 0 but the least episode was Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Beach-O-Madness because it was too much sexual to the viewers. * Bugs Bunny, Katie and Wallace's voice sounds different but similar of there deep voices. * Zeena The Zeti didn't appear in Adult Party cartoony's. * Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Fresh Katie was also part of Adult Party Cartoony's because it was racist in the very end of Camptown Races, but they also put Pilot because it was a "special" episode but it was not banned. Quotes Character's first lines in Season 0 Katie: Hey Victor. Wow, you wanna do the house of cards challenge, good luck beating me! Emily: I'm Emily and we're you're God Friends! Wallace: ok lad, it's your move now. Gromit: (even though Gromit doesn't say anything he has a title card) "my bet is to do his garam for the day!" Victor: Ooo! The geeky house of cards challenge maybe i can beat that pesto back a my days in 2005! Vicky: Ok twerp! Time for bed! Jorgen Von Strange: Hello! I'm jorgen von strangle, the most powerful magic god friend in the universe! Character's last line in Season 0 Katie: welcome to family, god friends. Emily: *to Wallace* At least we can help katie for 10 years Wallace: *to EMily* looks like we'll be here for a while. Gromit: (???) Victor: Curse you Ms. Sandow! Vicky: i'm gonna find out to destroy katie and her fishes!! Jorgen Von Strangle: and just where do u think ur going? Category:Season 0